


it goes fast (you think of the past)

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Nothing felt better to Max then the waking up beside Duke in the morning. It was a luxury not often got when they weren’t on the road, Orion at the foot of the bed being a giant deterrent. He could handle the snoring and the sniffling though, and Duke apparently didn’t mind the occasional moments of discomfort if it meant that they got a little time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Useless cheesy unbetaed sap to celebrate my first game of the season. 
> 
> Max Domi SCORED. Split squad, so Duke was in LA but this could be the first of this season. (Against the Flyers on the 15th!)

Nothing felt better to Max then the waking up beside Duke in the morning. It was a luxury not often got when they weren’t on the road, Orion at the foot of the bed being a giant deterrent. He could handle the snoring and the sniffling though, and Duke apparently didn’t mind the occasional moments of discomfort if it meant that they got a little time together. 

The night before their first game and Duke more or less insisted on it. They had come home from their final practice for a good dinner and some light messing around. Neither of them had had enough energy to go much past first base. 

They’d showered together but it had been mostly pragmatic more than anything else. Soaping each other’s backs while discussing line formations and the possibility of certain players being sent back down and who should stay. Max laughed when Duke would shutter when he wasn’t under the direct spray, calling him a baby (even though he didn’t particularly love the cold space either). It gave them an excuse to get closer though, which was nice. 

After their shower they sat at the edge of his bed in their pajamas and played Xbox One for a while, half-heartedly chirping one another on their numbers and ‘skills’ when it came to the game. Max stood firm on the fact that he let Duke win the last game just to shut him up. 

They’d fallen asleep talking about the season, Orion jumping up on the end of the bed at some point, even though Max could see his fancy as hell dog bed from where he lay. He would’ve said something but Duke had his face nuzzled in Max’s neck and that was too good to pass up. 

“You are thinking loud,” Duke said, it coming out a little more like ‘woo tinking wowed’ as he hadn’t blown his nose as of yet but Max got it. 

“Just enjoying the moment,” Max nudged him. “Grab a tissue dude, you sound like a two-year-old.” 

Duke nudged him back. “Romance, fucker.” (Which, of course, came out ‘womance, fuckner’ and lost all strength behind it.) 

While Duke rolled over to where they kept a thing of tissues beside the bed for this exact reason, Max turned to his side table to grab a few Claritin. It wasn’t the best, not exactly enough to have him stay at his house more than one night in a row, but it was enough to get him through a day or so. He grabbed a water bottle from his bedside as well and when he heard Duke done with his honking he rolled to meet him with the meds. 

As if on cue, Orion jumped off the bed and ran up to Max’s side of the bed, putting one paw up to get his attention. Max rolled back and gave his dog his morning kisses and when the dog was mostly assuaged he nuzzled him. 

“Taking him out,” he said, even though it wasn’t like it wasn’t part of the routine. He slipped out of bed and put on the discarded jeans by his bed. He was thankful he grabbed the wrong ones, Duke’s always pinched him in the weirdest places. 

He chased Orion down the stairs and let him out the back door, watching from his back porch as he jumped around happily for a few minutes before taking care of business and walking back up to him wagging his tail. He ruffled his hair and let Orion lick at his face. 

“Good boy,” he nuzzled him. “Ready for the season, dude?” 

Orion, so over taken by the words ‘Good boy’, shook his back vigorously enough that he almost fell down. Max pretended that it was the rest of the sentence that mattered, even if Orion could care less about what Max did in regards to time he wasn’t right next to him. 

He walked in to find a boxer clad Duke with his head over a pan, messing around with one of the few things he could cook for himself. Scrambled eggs. Max smiled at the sight. Not that Max was the best morning person, but Duke was far far worse. He looked frumpy and exhausted and only half noticed when Max walked in. 

He went and curled up behind Duke, leaning his chin to see the eggs. “That looks like an awful lot for one person.”

“Well maybe I was trying to be nice and give some to my boyfriend,” he said, directly conflicting the statement by shoving an elbow back into his side. 

“You have a weird way of being nice.” 

He could see the side of Duke’s lip curl up. “Quebecois, you wouldn’t understand.” 

“That excuse will stop working someday,” Max said, biting at the place where Duke’s shoulder and neck met up. “Just so you know.” 

“Not today.” 

Max shrugged. He was right. He went to find his kit and test his blood sugars, putting in some high grain bread to toast. 

His numbers were decently good, so he finished up quickly. He had really learned to put his body into routine this summer, something that he was beyond thankful for. The less dependence he had on others the more he felt like he could handle anything. 

Granted, he said that and sat down beside Duke to find his food already made for him, even the toast on the side already buttered for him. He laughed and leaned in to kiss Duke. 

“Thanks,” he said and Duke shrugged. 

“It’s the beginning of the season, we do it up in style,” Duke smiled.

Max moved their faces so they could kiss, simple and quick and a little sweet as Duke was nuts and put syrup on his eggs. (He’d grown to like the taste, but only second hand.) 

“This the year, baby,” he told Duke, shoving eggs into his mouth. 

“It’s only your second year,” Duke teased. 

Max winked at him. “There’s no sophomore slump here. Now eat fast, want to be the first at the rink. See the look on Shane’s face.” 

That was enough incentive for them both to shovel down their plates at a much too fast rate for politeness.


End file.
